A Witch's Hospitality
by DreamendDominator
Summary: What happens when the two most elegant anime face off? Rated T for blood and mild violence.


Beatrice took a long, hard scowl.

She had told Lambdadelta that life was boring ever since her game ended. Lambdadelta had laughed at her and sent her to this alternate universe. She had found herself wandering around in a big Japanese rock garden. The scent of growing rosebuds filled her nose, a scent so strong she could taste it on her tongue. The beautiful witch stomped her feminine foot in frustration on the cobblestone path, making a loud crack. Beatrice turned to face a splendidly decorated manor, and at that moment, got an idea. To soothe her boredom, she was going to make hell for whoever lived here.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis, a rather handsome being, had been called up to his young master's study. He had been cooking when the bell rang, meaning that the young master was in need of assistance. Sebastian had sighed in frustration, since he did not like to be interrupted when he was in favor of doing something, but he would do anything for the young master. After all, it was against his code to not do anything for Ciel Phantomhive.

After he had opened the door to the study, he saw a rather gobsmacked Phantomhive with his hands folded on his desk.

"What is it, boc-chan?" The demon asked, curiously. He had never seen Ciel so disappointed, or rather amazed looking.

The young boy turned his chair around to face the window. Sebastian could hear the faint sound of a sigh. Sebastian was being patient. He knew the young master would scold him if he asked again. To his amazement, the young master started to faintly speak.

"Sebastian, what do you see when you look out this window?" The master asked his butler. Ciel gave Sebastian permission to advance forward toward the window. As Sebastian looked out, he saw the image of a beautiful blonde woman with an elaborate ball gown sported.

"Sebastian, how have you allowed yourself to let her sneak in?" The blue haired boy asked, his small voice rising. It was obvious the master was angry with his butler. He did not take kindly to unexpected visitors, especially the ones who snuck in past the high security.

"Crikeys, boc-chan, It seems we have a visitor. I will _take care of_ the _problem_." Sebastian stated, and then bowed. Ciel scowled at him as Sebastian walked out of the doors, closing them behind him.

* * *

And so they met, face to face.

Beatrice was eyeing Sebastian and Sebastian was eyeing Beatrice. The two grown adults were about a yard stick apart. Beatrice showed angry emotions toward the butler, but Sebastian showed none toward the witch.

"No need to throw an eppy at me, Miss Witch." Sebastian cooed at her. His voice was like sweet, seductive honey sliding off his tongue. The witch flushed red at him, but quickly enhanced herself to her natural ivory skin.

"I am not one to throw those, Mister Demon."Beatrice cackled. Sebastian threw her a glare. He took offence to anyone who tried to hurt his master, and that was what Beatrice wanted to do, being a witch and all.

Sebastian made a cool slide toward her, pulling spoons out of his left pocket. Beatrice eyed him wide, but then started to cackle uncontrollably. Sebastian glared some more and poked her with one of his spoons. Beatrice looked at him and then stopped laughing.

"How do you intend to hurt me with those naff spoons?" The witch asked, her mind levitating. Sebastian smiled at her and thrust the spoon into her carved stomach. She quickly glanced down at the spoon, then at the demon. He looked monotone at her.

"You'll pay, bastard demon." She grasped the handle on the spoon and with one hard pull, extracted it from her stomach. The spoon came out gritty and bloody, but contained one piece of wrapped, hard candy on its basin. The wound had disappeared! Sebastian looked at her disgusted, and took a step back.

Lambdadelta and Bernkastel appeared behind the demon, giggling and laughing. Lambdadelta's tiny hand moved down Sebastian's shoulder, and he looked uncomfortable at her. She giggled at him, and turned to Bernkastel.

"Blimey! He's even more handsome than Battler, just a little." She stamped her foot and laughed. An awkward position, Lambdadelta had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach Sebastian's shoulder.

"I am waiting to see how the game will turn out." Bernkastel spoke, looking at Beatrice. "Don't fail me now, Beato."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading guys. Some of the words in this fanfic were British slang. Please wait for the next CHAPTER!

Eppy- means "to throw a fit"

Crikeys- Oh geez!

Blimey- nonsense!


End file.
